Bloomix (Form)
Bloomix is the first Fairy Form introduced in Season 6. It is parallel to Mythix. *'Previous Transformation:' Sirenix *'Next Transformation:' Mythix Overview In Season 6, the Trix take over Cloud Tower and ally with a witch named Selina, who owns a magical book called the "Legendarium" that can make legendary creatures come to life. When the Trix attack Linphea, the Winx attempt to fight them, but the Legendarium strips them of their powers, except Bloom (because the power of the Great Dragon cannot be taken from its keeper). Bloom then shares parts of her Dragon Flame with the other Winx girls who will have to perform good actions worthy of a fairy to earn a new transformation. Appearance The outfits are -like, with -like shapes and pieces of translucent cloth attached to the outfits and the leggings attached to their shoes. Each outfit focuses on an fairy's personality and power. Each fairy wears a containing a piece of the Dragon Flame on her forehead. The hair is decorated, braided, tied, put up in a bun, etc. The wings are big and have hanging off of them. There are dragon scale-like features in the fairies' outfits. Requirements In order to earn Bloomix, a fairy must have a part of the Dragon Flame. She must then perform a good and act worthy of a fairy. Magical Abilities Bloomix gives the Winx their magic back after the Legendarium stripped them of their powers. Ways to Acquire *Bloom: Acquired after passing the test of the Vortex of Flames. (S6E6) *Stella: Acquired along with Aisha after their and quick thinking of defeating the Flying Basilisk. (S6E5) *Flora: Acquired after saving her sister from the Treants. (S6E4) *Musa: Acquired along with Tecna after their quick thinking of defeating the Pandemonium Sprites. (S6E5) *Tecna: Acquired along with Musa after their quick thinking of defeating the Pandemonium Sprites. (S6E5) *Aisha: Acquired with Stella after their bravery and quick thinking of defeating the Flying Basilisk. (S6E5) Known Bloomix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha Gallery Bloom Bloomix.jpg|Bloom's Bloomix Stella Bloomix.jpg|Stella's Bloomix Flora Bloomix.jpg|Flora's Bloomix Musa Bloomix.jpg|Musa's Bloomix Tecna Bloomix.jpg|Tecna's Bloomix Aisha Bloomix.jpg|Aisha's Bloomix 25293b7c7aeb79e72fa1e2750fe26a54.png|Daphne's Bloomix 58c44d4a46f75a7bfd3a4350da3a13e2.png|Roxy's Bloomix Trivia *The name "Bloomix" is derived from the word "''bloom''", or from Bloom, the Fairy of the Dragon Flame, through whose intervention and power source made this form attainable to the Winx. *Bloomix is earned individually, unlike the past three transformations, Believix, Harmonix, and Sirenix. *Like Winx and Enchantix, Bloom is the last fairy of the Winx to earn the transformation. *This transformation is similar to Enchantix in a way, due to the fact that both transformations requires the fairy to do a good deed; Enchantix by her own for another person, and Bloomix by doing any courageous, good deed. *Flora earned both her Enchantix and Bloomix by saving her sister, Miele. **Flora is also the first fairy ever to earn Bloomix, making her the first Bloomix fairy ever. *Flora and Bloom earned their transformation individually, while the rest earned them in pairs. *Bloomix is also the title of a song in the game Winx Club: Quest for the Codex. *Bloomix is the first transformation to have a convergence sequence. **Daphne can join the convergence despite having Sirenix. *Bloomix granted Bloom a new ability: to sense a magical force around a certain area. This was proven when she sensed trouble with the Sphinx and when she sensed Eldora's Diary. *Flora, Musa, and Bloom are the only Winx members to earn Bloomix on their home world. *Bloom is the only Winx to have her Bloomix transformation sequence shortened during her first time transforming. *This is the second Fairy Form in which Bloom's hair turns dark red, with the first being Sirenix (S5-6) and the third being Mythix. *This is the second Fairy Form in which the Winx's wings occasionally emit streaks of energy before casting a spell, with the first being Sirenix. *Part of Flora's transformation sequence resembles that of Mew Mint from Tokyo Mew Mew. *Some of the Winx's transformation sequences resemble those from HeartCatch Pretty Cure. **Part of Bloom's transformation sequence resembles that of Cure Sunshine. **Part of Stella's transformation sequence resembles that of Cure Sunshine. **Part of Tecna's transformation sequence resembles that of Cure Moonlight. *Although the transformation is dedicated to Bloom, she does not have the longest transformation like usual. Transformation Sequences Winx Club Full Bloomix Transformation HD Winx Club Season 6 - Full Bloomix With Daphne and Roxy Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Forms Category:Winx Club Category:Bloomix Category:Dragon Flame Category:Winx Comics Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Winx Games Category:Fairy Forms Category:Winx Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha